Closer
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción - "Me refiero a que necesitamos un show para ver juntos. Cuando vivía con mi madre, ella y yo veíamos Las Chicas Gilmore juntos todas las noches. Es uno de los motivos por el cual somos tan cercanos." "¿Veías Las Chicas Gilmore con tu madre?" Bufó Nico. "Ese no es el punto."


Hola! Esto es una traducción autorizada de **_Closer_** escrito por **_Solange_lol_** el link estará en mi perfil c:

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos xd

Disfrute su lectura c:

* * *

"Necesitamos un show para ver juntos."

Nico di Angelo se giró para mirar a su novio de toda la vida, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra (a pesar de que había un sofá en perfecto estado a unos tres pies de distancia) leyendo un libro de medicina. "¿A qué te refieres con 'necesitamos un show para ver juntos?'"

"Me refiero a que necesitamos un show para ver juntos. Cuando vivía con mi madre, ella y yo veíamos _Las Chicas Gilmore_ juntos todas las noches. Es uno de los motivos por el cual somos tan cercanos." Dijo Will, levantando la vista para mirar a Nico.

"¿Veías _Las Chicas Gilmore_ con tu madre?" Bufó Nico.

"Ese no es el punto."

"¿Quieres que veamos _Las Chicas Gilmore_ juntos para poder... acercarnos más?"

"Eso no es lo que–"

"Porque quiero decir ¿hemos estado saliendo por cuánto? ¿Cuatro años? Vivimos en un apartamento juntos, compartimos una cama. Will, cariño, has visto cada parte de mí, por dentro y por fuera. No sé qué más cerca podemos estar." Bromeó Nico.

"No ese tipo de acercarse, sólo... No lo sé. Pasar tiempo juntos, supongo."

"¿Pasar tiempo viendo un show en lugar de, tal vez, sólo hablarnos el uno al otro?"

Will suspiró, cerrando su libro de texto. "No importa. Fue una idea estúpida, lo entiendo. Sólo, olvida que pregunté." Dijo, cruzando la habitación hacia la cocina.

Nico fue tras él. "Will, lo siento. Estaba bromeando. No es una idea estúpida. Yo soy el único estúpido aquí"

Will agarró una manzana de la nevera antes de volverse hacia su novio, ahora apoyado en el mostrador. "Tú no eres estúpido. Nunca podrías ser estúpido." Observando el leve sonrojo que se extendió por las mejillas de Nico, (quien pensaría que después de años de salir con alguien aún podría hacer que se sonrojara tan fácilmente) Will continuó. "Entonces, ¿qué show deberíamos ver?"

Nico se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... ¿ _Degrassi_?"

Will negó con la cabeza de inmediato. "Sé que has visto cada temporada de ese programa al menos dos veces."

"¿ _Glee_?"

"De ninguna manera."

"¿Por qué no? Nunca lo he visto."

"Porque vi ese programa religiosamente en octavo grado y no voy a revivir esos recuerdos". Hizo una pausa por un segundo. "¿Cómo es que nunca has visto _Glee_?"

Nico se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tal un show que todavía esté al aire?"

"Uh... _Supernatural_."

"No, gracias, mi primer novio probablemente se preocupó más por Misha Collins que por mí."

" _Greys Anatomy_."

"Soy estudiante de medicina, no veré un show inexacto sobre médicos trabajando en un hospital."

"No son médicos cualquieras, son médicos adjuntos."

"¿Has visto _Greys Anatomy_ antes?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? McDreamy fue mi primer crush."

Hubo un silencio mientras Will le lanzaba dagas hechas de algodón de azúcar a Nico.

Finalmente, Nico habló. "¿Cómo esperas que veamos un show juntos si no podemos siquiera decidirnos por uno?"

"Tu culpa, no estás sugiriendo buenos shows."

"Oh, entonces mejor sugiérelos tú". Hubo silencio, roto por el sonido de Will comiendo su manzana. "Ves, te lo dije. No es así de fácil."

Will suspiró. "¿Qué clase de pareja somos si no podemos siquiera decidirnos por un show?"

"Eso no significa que seamos una _mala_ pareja. Han sido, ¿qué?" Nico comprobó el tiempo en el reloj de la estufa. "¿15 minutos? ¿De nosotros hablando? Quiero decir, eso es pasar el tiempo juntos, ¿no es así?

"Pero estábamos discutiendo."

"¿Y qué? Personalmente lo disfruté. Aún si estamos discutiendo, seguimos hablando y seguimos pasando el tiempo juntos mientras estamos creciendo como pareja. No necesitamos ver un show juntos para hacer eso."

Will guardó silencio durante un minuto, mirando pensativamente a Nico. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"Sé que tengo razón." Dijo Nico, lo que hizo que Will rodara los ojos en respuesta.

"Lo que sea. ¿Quieres ver una película?"

"Sí, seguro."

"Está bien, ¿cuál?"

Nico sonrió. " _High School Musica_ l".

Will se rió. "De ninguna manera."

* * *

Will acarició suavemente el cabello de Nico, cuya cabeza estaba en su regazo. Había estado allí durante la última hora, una vez que Nico había caído dormido apenas a los diez minutos de _The Breakfast Club_.

' _Demasiado para una noche de películas_ ' había sido el primer pensamiento de Will, pero decidió que no le importaba. Nico tenía razón, no necesitaban algo para estar más cerca. Ellos ya eran perfectos como estaban.

Además, Nico era lindo cuando estaba durmiendo.

Y hablando del diablo, el italiano comenzó a removerse en el regazo de Will, girando su cuerpo con la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo.

"¿Me estabas viendo dormir?" Preguntó Nico suavemente, frotándose un ojo.

"No pude evitarlo. Luces tan en paz." Nico se rió suavemente tirando de la manta con que Will le había cubierto hasta la barbilla.

"¿Demasiado de Edward Cullen?" Dijo, su voz ligeramente amortiguada.

"¿Cómo has visto _Crepúsculo_ y no _Glee_?"

Nico sólo se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa perezosa cruzó su rostro. "Creo que soy especial."

Will le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besar su frente. _Nico di Angelo es especial, muy especial de hecho._

* * *

 _Buenoo, la autora tiene pensado hacer una serie con oneshots siguiendo una temática parecida a la de esta historia (toda domestic college au), si decide hacerla tal vez pueda traducirla, no lo sé c:_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó porque es toda rosa y feliz xd_


End file.
